


(Some) Things Are Made For Ending

by Tobezilla



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Artist Steve Rogers, Asexual Natasha Romanov, BAMF Natasha, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis's Taser, Depression, Domestic Violence, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Eating Disorders, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Heavy Angst, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Natasha Feels, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Protective Natasha Romanov, Recreational Drug Use, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Separation Anxiety, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobezilla/pseuds/Tobezilla
Summary: There was one rule and one rule only. No questions about before, where they had come from or who they had been before leaving wherever "home" was. But in order to move forward, these are questions that need to be answered.Natasha is more than willing.Tony, on the other hand, is not.





	1. The Beginning

He was fourteen when he met Natasha. The cold and distant sixteen year old that sent shivers down his spine. He wondered what she must have been through to be that way, what people had done to her to make her hesitant to trust someone else. But there was one rule and one rule only in their friendship. No questions about before, where they had come from or who they had been before leaving wherever "home" was.

He followed Natasha, not caring that she glared holes through his head. At some point, those cold glares became warm gazes and he had the chance to be on the receiving end of her smile. It was small, barely a twitch of her lips, but it was there and Tony loved it.

She adopted him into her family, a brother. Even though it was only them, Tony couldn’t remember the last time he had been surrounded by so much love.

He was fourteen when he tried cocaine for the first time. Doing drugs had become an escape for Natasha, something that temporarily kept the demons at bay. She ordered him to stay under the bridge where they had lived for the last month, to stay far away from the party she was going to, but he followed anyway.

There were people everywhere. Men and women were littered throughout the house. Some were leaning against each other, snorting lines and inhaling bottles of hard liquor. Others were completely naked, going at it without a care in the world. 

He was fourteen when he lost his virginity to an older woman with long black hair and honey brown eyes.

She was the first of many, that night. He woke up to Natasha yanking him out from underneath a large man, he was beyond intoxicated and could barely see straight. It was the first time he saw genuine fear in her piercing blue eyes.

He refused to be left behind after that and Natasha gave up on arguing with him, knowing he would only follow her. She watched over him during the parties, never too high to rescue him from the wrong people (which was debatable). 

Addiction had become a permanent fixture in his life. Tony went above and beyond to support his addiction. He even resorted to sleeping around for money. When he had no money to pay for the drugs, he more often than not ended up on his back or on his knees. Whatever respect he once had for himself was gone.

“Come on.” There were bodies everywhere. People were passed out in every room. Tony blinked several times and tried to focus on Natasha. “We have to leave.” Natasha hissed.

He stood from the bed, ignoring the man and woman he had been sandwiched between, and latched onto Natasha.

“We spoke about this.” Her hands hovered over his bruised hips.

Tony hummed, a blissed out smile on his face. He leaned heavily against her side. Natasha walked them into the hallway and used her free hand to grab random articles of clothing laying on various surfaces. Some of them were even on people. By the time they reached the front door, he had jeans and a jacket on.

Natasha peered out the door. There was no one on the sidewalk but who would be at five o’clock in the morning? She nudged the door open, sliding both her and Tony through the narrow opening.

The suitcase they shared was already at the bottom of the front steps. Everything they owned was inside of it. Natasha tried helping him down but his legs gave out and he collapsed on the last step.

“How fucked up are you?” A breathless chuckle was answer enough.

Four years had passed by in a haze. Tony could barely remember what he did the night before, nevertheless four years ago. He managed to come back to his senses an hour after they returned to their home in the basement of an abandoned apartment building. 

Tony rolled onto his side and groaned. “What happened?” He grumbled.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him. “Before or after you decided to completely disregard your own safety?” She spat.

Tony frowned deeply and opened his eyes slightly. “I was okay.” He argued.

“I had no idea where you were, Tony! None. Then I find you in bed with that disgusting piece of-“ Tony openly glared at Natasha. “Stop, Nat. He’s not that bad.” He said.

Natasha scoffed. “Not that bad? You know he’s pimping you out, right? How many people fucked you yesterday? I’m surprised you haven’t caught something.” She inhaled deeply then snapped her mouth shut.

“Condoms are a blessing.” Tony murmured. 

Natasha was quiet for several minutes. “You promised.” She finally breathed out.

Ever since the first night, they made a deal that one would never go anywhere without the other. It was a promise, one that was absolute. Natasha had been on the streets longer than Tony had. She was once an innocent twelve year old girl and Tony knew exactly what happened to young boys and girls on the streets. Just the thought of someone laying a hand on Natasha made him want to scream.

She was scared, scared that he would go through what she did. He crawled over and Natasha laid her legs flat, letting Tony rest his head on her lap.

“I’m tired of living like this.” She said softly.

The longer he laid there, the more he remembered about the night before. His lower back was beyond sore. He could feel bruises forming on every inch of his body. He tried not to swallow, not wanting to be reminded of the things he did, but the taste was thick on his tongue. He squeezed his eyes shut. “There’s nowhere else to go, Nat. No one wants us.” He shook his head. “No one wants _me_.” A hand rested on his head and he sighed.

“Hush, котенок. We’ll figure something out. I know we will.” Natasha said.

If Natasha said they would, they would.

Natasha was never wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time, home was a gorgeous woman with flowing hair and warm eyes. Whenever people said he looked like his mother, Tony never believed them. No one could be as elegant and graceful as his mother, Maria. She was the one person he loved more than anything in the world. He would do anything to put a smile on her face. But as the years went by, the light in her eyes grew dimmer and dimmer until it vanished entirely.

Some jobs required him to dress as a woman. It was something most businessmen wanted, to forget that they were sleeping with another man. Every time, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and realized that those people were right. He could have been his mother’s twin. From the flowing brown wig he wore, to his crimson painted lips, to the vacant brown eyes staring right back at him. He wondered how his mother must have felt when she looked in the mirror. He hoped she never hated what she saw like he did.

“You are gorgeous.” His client breathed.

Tony forced a smile onto his face. He ran his hands along the body against him. “Say you love me. Come on, gorgeous. Tell me you love.” Foul breath fanned over the side of his face.

Tony swallowed the disgusted groan threatening to come out and rested his head on the man’s shoulder. “I love you so much. More than anything, sweetheart.” He purred.

The man had bought a black babydoll lingerie piece for Tony to wear. “I’m going to fuck you now, honey. You’re going to love this.” The man breathed out.

 _I highly doubt that._ Tony thought. He nodded his head and chewed on his lower lip, blinking up at the man. “Going to make me feel in the morning? Make me come back for more?” He reached out and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. “Give it to me.” He said.

He was turned over, placed on his stomach, and the man started fumbling with his belt. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and focused on breathing. In the distance, not too far from the hotel room they were in, he could hear a piano being played. Maria loved playing the piano. She would seat him beside her as she played, her delicate fingers dancing along the keys. No matter the song she played, it never failed to bring tears to his eyes.

He cried out as the man violently and roughly entered him. Tony grabbed onto the sheets beneath him, soft cries pouring out of him as the man thrusted into him. Tears trickled down his face. He hated sleeping with strangers, hated how they treated him like he was a fantasy and nothing more. Which he was, to them. How they tossed the money at him and returned to their lives. He was their dirty little secret.

Hours seemed to pass before the man climaxed. He moaned something, mumbling to himself as he pulled out and disposed of the used condom. Tony remained on the bed, his eyes staring out the window beside him. An envelope was thrown onto the bed. The man was gone in the blink of an eye. Tony reached out and grabbed onto the white envelope. His vision blurred and he choked out a tortured sob. He pulled the envelope to his chest and curled into a ball, sobs fllooded the bedroom as he trembled and shook on the massive bed. He stopped crying after a couple minutes.

He walked into the bathroom and washed the makeup from his face, not stopping to glance in the mirror. He kept the wig on and grabbed his coat from the desk chair. He left the room, ignoring the curious and interested looks from the people around him. He inhaled deeply the second he was out of the hotel, breathing in the fresh air. He had no clue why his mother clouded his mind that night. From the moment he opened his eyes, she occupied his thoughts. He supposed he was homesick, in a sense.

“Check you out.” He was startled from his thoughts.

A group of men had been standing outside of one of the local bars. He could smell the liquor on them. He rolled his eyes and continued walking down the sidewalk. That only intrigued them more. “What’s the matter? We’re not good enough for you?” One of them grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

He turned his head and glared at the man. He was an inch or two taller than him. He was definitely one of those people that grew balls when they drank, like most.

“Let me go.” Tony growled.

One of the men laughed. “Come on, let’s have some fun.” He said.

More hands were on him. Panic pulsed through his veins. He refused to call out for help. He hated attracting attention. “Let me go.” He repeated, pleading with them. “Please.” He choked out.

He was forced into an alley beside the bar. “Let me go!” He shouted.

One of them covered his mouth. His jacket was ripped open and there was silence. “No way. It’s a dude!” He heard. “Seriously? He looks like a chick.” Another voice said.

“Whatever, man. Just get him on his back.” Natasha warned him. She told him it would happen sooner or later. He should have listened. Natasha was never wrong, he knew that. He shouldn't have gone without her. He scrambled, his hands reaching out and slapping whoever was closest.

 _Natasha!_ He squeezed his eyes shut. The hand over his mouth was removed but before he could scream, a mouth was crashing onto his and smothering his pleas.

As quickly as the hands were on him, they were gone. He was dropped onto the ground and screams deafened him. He raised his head. The drunk men were being forced back onto the street by a single man. He was tall, muscular. The only thing Tony could see from his back was his brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He breathed out shakily, trying to wrap his jacket around him as best as he could.

“Get the fuck outta here before I bash your skulls in!” The man snarled.

Just like that, the men were running and out of sight. Tony blinked several times in shock. How were they scared of a single man? His question was answered when the man turned around and Tony spotted the light from the street lamps reflecting off a metal arm.

“Are you okay?” The man asked.

Tony nodded. Speech was beyond him at that point. The man reached out. “I’ve got to head back to work and I’m not leavin’ you alone. Come on.” He said.

Tony snorted and slapped his hand away, standing on his own. “Thanks for lending a hand.” He pointedly stared at the metal arm the man was trying to hide. “But I’m fine.” He said.

“Sure. I believe you. Maybe you could stop shakin’ like a damn leaf and wipe the tears off your face. You know, to convince me.” The man retorted.

“I don’t have to prove shit to you. Get out of my way.” Tony growled.

He shoved past the man and stormed towards the sidewalk. “Can you at least tell me your name?” The man shouted at him.

Tony stopped. The man was standing at the entrance of the alley, waiting for an answer. Tony turned his head slightly. “Tony.” He answered.

“Cool. Name’s Bucky. If you’re ever lookin’ for a meal or anythin’, come to Cap’s Diner.” The man, Bucky said.

“What makes you think I need a meal?” Tony spat.

Bucky shook his head, chuckling. “Everyone needs to eat once in a while. Cap’s Diner is the best place in town. I’ll be waitin’.” Was his response.

Not waiting another second, Tony started rushing back home. He could feel Bucky watching him until he turned the corner. Something about the way he looked at him made him feel safe. 

Natasha was pacing back and forth in the basement when he got there. He watched her for a moment. There was something about Natasha that reminded him of his mother. It could have been the natural beauty and talent they possessed. But something told him it was the way they both looked at him, like he was someone special and important to them. Natasha was on him the second she saw him. 

“We’ve spoken about this, Tony. You can’t make a promise and break it. You’re not supposed to leave without me. God, you fucking idiot.” She hissed. “What’s wrong with you? I swear, you’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days and-“ Tony buried his face in her hair. “Can we stay like this for a moment? Please?” He asked, his voice hoarse.

Natasha frowned and wrapped her arms around him. “Of course.” She said softly.

It was rare when Tony cried. As much as he wanted to, he swallowed the tears. But he had already cried once earlier, crying another time wouldn’t hurt. He knew he was worrying Natasha, especially with the way he started shaking and his sobs were ripped from his throat.

Fortunately, he had never run into problems with clients. He couldn’t remember the last time he was genuinely scared. But as those men dragged him into the alley, as they forced themselves on him, he could feel his heart racing.

“I met someone today.” He croaked. “He was gorgeous. I think you’d like him.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, pulling away to look at him. “How’d you meet him?” She asked.

“Some drunk guys were trying to hit on me. He was my knight in shining armor, stepped in.” He knew telling Natasha what really happened would freak her out. So he kept it simple. The less details, the better. “Why do you think I’d like him?” She asked.

“His eyes were like yours.” Was his only explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I get stuck on ideas so it took me a while to type this chapter out. Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut I hope you enjoyed! Remember, you can always leave comments and suggestions. I welcome them 100%! See ya in the next chapter <3 <3 <3


End file.
